


Белый лебедь на пруду

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Белый лебедь на пруду

Собирался Брок на Базу, не открывая глаз.

Вот бывает такое **–** вчерашний вечер был ярким, феерическим, таким, что в местных новостях показать не стыдно, а вот утро… мягко говоря, не задалось. Встать получилось с большим трудом, про проснуться и не говорил никто, с этим пока что была напряжёнка. Передвигаясь на ощупь до кофемашины, потом до гаража, Брок трижды споткнулся о диван в гостиной, но нормально разлепить глаза так и не сумел.

А вчера было хорошо, отлично прям было.

Яблочный шнапс лился рекой, обмывая пяточки четвёртого ребёнка Джона. Таузиг светился, рассказывая о крохе и его матери, обещая на голубом глазу в этот раз точно жениться, а не платить энную сумму с зарплаты на содержание мамы и малыша.

Брок влез на водительское сидение и скривился. И тут воняло яблоками и шнапсом. Хотелось блевать, застрелиться и минералки, и, главное, только в таком порядке.

Кто придумал бухать в среду?

Правильно, тот, у кого в четверг выходной по уважительной, блядь, причине.

На Базе Брок был только через полтора часа. Вовремя, но через полтора часа. Начальство вообще никогда не опаздывает.

Зато в высоком стакане из Старбакса плескался кофе такой концентрации, что, наверное, проще было зёрен пожевать в чистом виде, а не манать персонал почти невыполнимым требованием хоть как-то его разбудить.

Правда, за предложение «яблочного пирожка на дорожку» Брок чуть было не оставил улыбчивую девочку в фирменном фартуке без чаевых.

Сегодня, утром четверга, Брок мог признаться в своей искренней ненависти ко всему яблочному. Нет, может, к обеду его и попустит до нормального состояния, но сейчас Брок яблоки видеть и чувствовать рядом с собой отказывался.

А ещё Брок ненавидел четверги. И счастливых людей. И ЩИТ. И яблоки… стоп, это пока не о том.

Трудно адекватно реагировать на чужую рожу, растянутую в счастливой улыбке, когда самого дятлы в висок долбят и кишки через глотку вытягивают.

И именно сегодня, в грёбаный четверг, он осознал, сколько вокруг, сука, счастливых людей.

Ему УЛЫБАЛИСЬ все!

Вечно брюзжащая соседка, выгуливающая своего шнауцера почему-то только на его, Брока, лужайке. Та самая девочка в кофейне, пусть им и положено по регламенту быть приветливыми, но сегодня она что-то совсем расстаралась и едва не лопалась от переполнявшего её позитива. Какая-то баба на перекрёстке из соседней машины улыбалась так, что Брок даже на всякий случай нервно оглянулся. Охранник на пропускном пункте. Другие агенты в лифте. Продефилировавший мимо Роджерс **–** и тот расцвёл такой улыбкой, что Брок споткнулся на ровном месте и чуть нос себе не свернул. Бойцы! Даже его, сука, бойцы давились воздухом, отворачивались, но Брок же всё видел.

Четверг **–** день сумасшедших.

Только тогда, когда кофе в старбаксовском стакане подошёл к концу, Брок ожил, растёр лицо ладонями и нашёл в себе хоть какие-то силы выползти из своей каморки на белый свет, надеясь, что волна всеобщего позитива схлынула и можно начинать нормально работать.

Хуй то там.

Улыбались все!

Брок уже было на мгновение решил, что это он какой-то неправильный, но отмахнулся от этой мысли почти сразу. Раньше-то такого не было… или не замечал просто. Брок покосился на Лаки. Нет, этот и так дураком всегда был, не показатель. А вот улыбающийся Роллинз, которого Брок сто лет знал **–** это пиздец. Роллинз не улыбается. НЕ УЛЫБАЕТСЯ, СЛЫШИТЕ?!

 **–** Ой, прелесть какая.

Брок вздрогнул и поднял голову.

И этот туда же.

Над ним непоколебимой скалой стали и вселенской РАДОСТИ возвышался Баки Барнс. И тоже у-лы-бал-ся!

Вот к такому Брока жизнь точно не готовила.

А хотя нет, он понял. Все сошли с ума. Вот прямо все и разом, потому что не видел он причины для излишней радости в самый обычный четверг.

 **–** Чего тебе, Барнс? **–** буркнул Брок, и не думая подниматься с мата, много чести.

 **–** Ничего, **–** ещё лучезарнее улыбнулся тот и присел рядом, глянул как-то странно, склонив голову к плечу, но скалиться не перестал, даже очеловечился как-то. **–** Милота.

Брок подавился воздухом.

 **–** Это ты мне?

 **–** Ага! **–** улыбка стала ещё ярче. **–** Цыплёночек!

 **–** С хуя ли?! **–** рявкнул Брок, полностью утратив связь с этой поехавшей реальностью.

Барнс не ответил, лишь плавно поднялся, дёрнул за плечи Брока, ставя на ноги, потянул за собой в сторону раздевалок, почти не применяя силу, и выпустил его ладонь, только когда они оба остановились перед ростовым зеркалом, занимающим половину стены рядом со шкафчиками.

 **–** Цыплёночек, **–** повторил Барнс и снова расплылся в улыбке.

И Брок впервые за день глянул на себя в зеркало.

 **–** Блядь… ну блядь же… лебедь, мать вашу, белый, на пруду…

Цензурных слов не было. Да и обычные куда-то подевались. Вот теперь стала понятна причина всеобщей радости мира вокруг.

Мда.

Вот что бывает, когда встал, а проснуться забыл.

Брок стоял около зеркала и с кристальной ясностью понимал **–** репутации пизда! Вот кто будет серьёзно воспринимать человека, половину дня прошатавшегося по Базе с гнездом на голове вместо нормальной причёски, так ещё и утыканным белыми пёрышками из перьевой подушки?

Нет, репутации точно пизда.


End file.
